ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ian Thomas Horowitz
Ian Thomas Horowitz is an unadopted child who lives in the Nursery. So far he has only been written by Neshomeh, though he technically also belongs to James Shields as of November 26, 2015."Sure thing" by Neshomeh and "Great!" by James Shields on the PPC Posting Board, Nov 26, 2015 Since the only thing determined about Ian's background is that he's from Australia, he has grown from having the pale, washed-out appearance of an undescribed bit character into the looks of a stereotypical Aussie: well-built and all-over golden, with blue eyes. He is of average height for his age. Although he looks Australian, he doesn't sound it: he came to the PPC with a slight speech impediment due to being written with awful faux-childish grammar in his fic of origin, and received careful attention to correct it. This had the knock-on effect of changing his accent. He had almost completely lost both it and his speech problems by the age of five. Ian was rescued in mid-2011 at the age of three from the badfic "Magic World," an Alex Rider x Harry Potter crossover, by Agents Orken 7861, Thomas Greenwall, and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill. He was the younger half-brother of the fic's Sue, teenage ASIS agent Alyssa Robinson, and slated to pose as the son of Alyssa and Alex Rider on an undercover mission to Hogwarts. Ian was originally called Thomas, or Tommy, much to Agent Thomas' annoyance. Ilraen and Nursery Worker Miss MacKinnon renamed him "Ian" after the uncle who raised Alex Rider and "Horowitz" after the series' author. Although Ilraen did not consider himself fit to become Ian's guardian, he still felt responsible for the boy. He made it a point to include Ian whenever he visited his friend Jennifer Robinson's son, Henry Robinson (no relation to Alyssa), and the two little boys quickly bonded, themselves. Although Henry is a year younger than Ian, they were developmentally similar at the time, and they share Ilraen as a sort of big brother figure. As of 2018, Ian and Henry are still friends, although Ian finds that Henry is becoming a little too reckless for his liking. Appearances ; 2011 * Diptych Part 1, "Secret Agents," and Conclusion (Alex Rider x Harry Potter), Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (DMS - Sci-Fi) with Agent Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC) ** Rescued and brought to the Nursery at age 3. ; 2013 * "Trick or Treat 2013" (RP) ** Goes trick-or-treating dressed as the white dragon Viserion at age 5, with Henry Robinson (Rhaegal) and Aiden Nil (Finn the Human), escorted by Jennifer Robinson (Daenerys Targaryen), Xericka (Marceline the Vampire Queen), and Ilraen (himself). ; 2018 * 2018 Halloween Party: Thread 1, Thread 2 (RP) ** Attends the annual Halloween party as a Scout from Attack on Titan at age 10, with Henry as a fellow Scout. After some debate, they decide that Ian is Eren Jaeger and Henry is Captain Levi. They have close encounters with Space Marines. References Category:Badfic Characters Category:Children in HQ